


Coffee

by RedCreamQueen



Series: Toy [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCreamQueen/pseuds/RedCreamQueen
Summary: Roose hardly ever acknowledged Robb when he came to the office. So he was interested in what Roose could possibly want now.
Relationships: Roose Bolton/Robb Stark
Series: Toy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750579
Kudos: 15





	Coffee

* * *

When Arya had insisted on Robb dropping her off at her boyfriend’s auto body shop, he had thought nothing of it. He was only in Winterfell for the week to attend a few meetings with his father and look for a new apartment. He was on his way to one of those meetings now. But Arya had insisted he meet her boyfriend. Apparently he was the last family member to meet this new man. Ever the dutiful older brother, Robb agreed but told her he had a schedule to keep.

“Oh lighten up,” Arya said as he pulled into the parking lot of the shop. “Dad won’t care if you’re late and you know it. Now come on.” The car was barely in park when Arya flung the door open and hopped out. Robb shook his head and followed her after properly parking.

Robb followed behind Arya. It was still early. The shop did not appear to be open yet. Arya took Robb around to the back where the garage was open. There was a man in coveralls organizing tools. Arya skipped over to him to get his attention. The man leaned down to accept Arya’s kiss on his cheek. She said a few words to him then led him over to where Robb waited. Robb’s eyes widened when he realized who he was looking at.

“Robb, this is...”

“... Gendry,” Robb finished.

Arya looked between the two. “You two already know each other?” She appeared pleased by the development. “How?”

“We met a few years ago in King’s Landing,” Gendry answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Arya looked closer at the two, sensing the tension. “Gendry, did you fuck my brother?” she asked. When Gendry just looked away, she giggled and looked at Robb, who was as red in the face as ever. “So is he as good at sucking a dick as he is at eating the kitty?”

“Arya!”

* * *

After the awkward meeting and light conversation (that included Arya being thoroughly intrigued by the details of Robb’s encounter with Gendry), Robb finally set off for work. He was thankfully right on time. There were many people milling about the conference room, talking and whatnot. Robb went over to the breakfast table and went about fixing himself some coffee.

“ _You will come to my office after this meeting_.”

Robb shivered at the voice in his ear. He turned his head just in time to see Roose walking to his seat as if he had just not whispered orders to him. Roose hardly ever acknowledged Robb when he came to the office. So he was interested in what Roose could possibly want now.

He spent most of the meeting thinking about possible scenarios. Every now and then he would look in Roose’s direction. The older man kept a cup of coffee in front of him, sipping it occasionally. He never looked back in Robb’s direction, even once the meeting was done. Robb noticed Roose say a few extra words to his father before leaving the room.

“Robb?” Ned’s voice pulled Robb from his musings. “I have another meeting in about an hour.It’s about the Umber merger. I’d like you to be here again. That might be where I set you up for your first position, ” he said.

“An hour? Yeah, I’ll be back.” Robb got to his feet. Whatever Roose wanted would not take that long.

* * *

“You’re going to suck my cock. Then I’m going to fuck you over this desk.”

That was the first thing Robb heard when he walked through Roose’s open door. He’d been surprised to see his secretary Myranda was gone. Roose was sitting at his desk. He was looking at some ledgers in front of him. When he did not hear Robb do or say anything, he looked up. His glare spurred Robb into action. He turned around to close the door.

“Leave it and take off your clothes,” Roose said.

“But...” The words died on Robb’s lips, as they so often did when Roose gave him a look that said he was not to be questioned. Instead, Robb began unbuttoning his blazer. He sat it on one of the chairs. His vest, shirt, and tie followed. His hands went to his belt and he paused. “Mr. Bolton...”

“To your bare ass, Stark.”

Robb nodded and worked on his pants. He folded them neatly and set them in the chair. He chanced a glance at Roose. The older man was sipping his coffee and still flipping through the ledgers. Robb sighed and peeled off the last of his clothes.

Roose finally looked away from his ledgers and at Robb. His expression was expectant and Robb knew what he expected. He walked over to Roose, glancing back at the open door. “Stretch yourself while you’re down there,” Roose said while Robb got on his knees. He positioned himself between Roose’s legs and worked on the man’s zipper. Fortunately, Roose was at least semi-erect. Robb pulled out his cock and closed his lips around the tip. He swirled his tongue around it a few times before taking more into his mouth. Robb came up and wiped up some of the precum with two fingers. He spread his own legs a little bit and reached down to finger himself.

Watching Robb touch himself while he sucked on his cock pleased Roose immensely. He buried his fingers in Robb’s red curls, almost caressing them. Robb scooted closer, taking more of his cock into his mouth. He buried his face on Roose’s crotch with every bob. Once or twice, Roose caused him to gag with a well-timed buck of his hips. Robb was not bothered by it, completely used to such treatment.

“Such a good little cocksucker.” Roose pulled him off by his hair. For a moment, he admired Robb’s pink lips and chin covered in saliva and precum. “Over the desk.”

Robb stood up and moved to the desk. Standing in front of it, he realized that Roose’s desk faced the open door. Anyone who walked by would see them. The thought both terrified and excited him. What if Myranda came back? What if _his father_ came? He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear Roose come up behind him. The older man put a hand on his back and pushed him down.

“I said _over_ the desk.” He kicked Robb’s legs apart and spread his ass. While stretched, Robb’s hole was not nearly slick enough. Roose opened a drawer and pulled out a tube of lube.

Robb chuckled softly. “You keep lube in your office?” He let out a choked gasp when he felt two of Roose’s cool fingers penetrate him without warning. Roose roughly worked the hole, scissoring and stretching. Then suddenly fingers were gone and Roose’s cock was pressing against him. When the head breached him, Robb cried out and wiggled. Roose’s hands came up to hold his ass cheeks apart. He continued to steadily push in, slowly but not faltering. When he was about halfway in, he retreated until only the tip remained. Then he moved forward quickly, seating himself completely inside Robb. The younger man cried out again. Robb’s eyes watered but despite the pain he pushed back, raising his hips slightly to take Roose in deeper.

“Presenting yourself like the proper cockslut you are,” Roose said with a snort. He began at a slow pace; pulling out slowly and thrusting in quickly. Robb made throaty moans beneath him, still pushing back. Roose picked up his pace, taking hold of Robb’s hips to hold him still.

The increased pace pushed Robb harder against the desk. The edge dug into his hips almost painfully. In the back of his mind, he thought about how he would probably have bruises later. He bit his lip and buried his head in his arms to try and keep quiet. Roose tugged on his hair, pulling his head back. Robb’s back arched and the angle shifted. The cock inside him started making repeated contact with his prostate, bringing Robb’s quiet sobs to loud cries of pleasure.

Suddenly, Roose pulled out. He did not release Robb’s hair, choosing instead to pull him back until he was standing up straight. He moved Robb around to face him then pushed him back. Robb got the hint and sat on the desk. A quick shove from Roose had him laying back on it. Roose pulled him to the edge. Robb sighed as Roose pushed back into him, holding his legs up and open. Without giving Robb time to adjust, he resumed his previous pace. Robb held on to the edge of the desk to keep from sliding away.

“You should see yourself.” Roose kept snapping his hips forward and leaned over Robb. “What would Eddard Stark say if he knew his perfect firstborn was no better than a whore? Naked and taking my cock. Begging me for more.” Robb could do nothing but mewl wantonly, thinking about his father walking through the door and seeing him. He wanted to reach down and relieve himself but he knew he couldn’t.

Roose stood back up straight. He took hold of Robb’s rock hard and weeping cock. All it took was a few quick strokes and Robb came hard with an embarrassingly high-pitched cry. His cum landed on his stomach and chest. A few spurts even landed as high as his chin. Roose took a finger and scooped up a bit of it. He shoved his finger into Robb’s mouth. The younger man sucked on it lewdly, tasting himself.

It was some time before Roose came and when he did, it was as silent as ever. He simply shoved himself as deep as he could go and spilled with a soft sigh. Robb had cum once more. Roose remained still until he was soft. He stepped back and slipped out of Robb’s thoroughly fucked hole. He took a finger and stuck it inside him, coating it with his seed. Then he leaned over and brought it up to Robb’s mouth. Robb sucked his finger into his mouth greedily. He used his tongue to completely clean it.

“Filthy,” Roose murmured. He pulled his finger out of Robb’s mouth. Opening a draw on his desk, he pulled out a towel and cleaned himself up. He threw it on Robb’s chest. “You have a meeting in ten minutes.”

Robb’s eyes popped open. _Ten minutes?_ Had it really taken so long? He sat up and saw Roose leave his office. He shut the door behind him just as Myranda was returning. If she had been a few seconds earlier, she would have seen him. Shaking his head, Robb used the towel to clean away from his own spunk and Roose’s from his ass. He would have preferred a shower but this would have to do for now. He just hoped the meeting would not last too long.


End file.
